wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick
Not to be confused with Patricia. Patrick is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #6 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, Patrick is a Pro with a skill level of around 1210. He is also a Pro in Basketball and plays with Silke and David. His skill around 1226-1230. He is near Pro class in Table Tennis and has a skill level of around 971+ (the Vice-Champion of Table Tennis anti-Pro Class players) and he is very good. He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 11th out of 98. Overall, Patrick is one of the best Miis. Wii Party In Wii Party, Patrick '''is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is ''Patorikku''. * You can earn his badge for '''making 100 edits on Miis who love pink articles. * He is over level 950 in every sport, along with Nelly, Sota and Abe. * He is a pro in every sport except Table Tennis. * Patrick appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * He and Pablo are the only CPU Miis with that hair. Gallery PatrickDACotQR.JPG|Patrick's QR Code Badge-23-2.png|Patrick's badge Badge-44-5.png|Patrick's badge Badge-73-6.png|Patrick's badge 2018-01-13 (27).png|Patrick in Swordplay Duel 033.jpg|Patrick in the right 20180210_073840.jpg|Patrick and his teammates David and Silke in Basketball IMG_0196.JPG|Patrick about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-05-25 (19).png|Patrick in Swordplay Speed Slice 2018-07-24 (17).png|Patrick in Basketball at High Noon Badge-23-2.png Badge-44-5.png IMG_0648.JPG|Patrick sword fighting at Dusk 2018-08-16 (76).png|Patrick in Cycling Patrick, Miyu, and James participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Patrick, Shohei, and Nelly participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Patrick, Shohei, and Nelly participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Patrick, Miyu, and Tatsuaki participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Nelly, Shohei, and Patrick participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Matt, Marisa, Tommy, Theo, Rin, Patrick, Tyrone, Andy, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png George, Patrick, Martin, Fritz, Gabriele, Fumiko, Helen, Rin, Daisuke, Abby, Tatsuaki, Alex, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Emily, Hiroshi, Patrick, Eduardo, Alisha, Kathrin, Jackie, Marisa, Siobhan, and Gabriele featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Victor, Ryan, Sandra, Ai, Andy, Yoko, Eddy, and Patrick featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Akira, Miyu, Patrick, and Steve featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Hiromi, Miyu, Ren, Patrick, Shouta, Tommy, George, and Steve featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Miguel, and Patrick participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png 2018-11-03 (44).png Patrick, Gwen, and Chika participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Patrick, Gwen, and Chika participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Patrick, Gwen, and Chika participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Steph, Rachel, Kentaro, Tomoko, and Patrick featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Rin, Patrick, Steph, Gabriele, Abby, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Yoko, Lucia, Eduardo, Theo, Patrick, and Midori featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Patrick and Jessie participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Patrick, Haru, and Julie participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Patrick, Haru, and Julie participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Patrick, Haru, and Julie participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Patrick, Haru, and Julie participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Jessie, Miyu, and Patrick participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Jessie, Miyu, and Patrick participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Patrick as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Patrick (left) carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.png Patrick in Bowling.JPG Patrick wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Gwen, Tommy and Patrick participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Lucia, Patrick and Marisa participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(30).jpg MiitopiaPatrickImage.jpg|Patrick in Miitopia IMG 2515.jpg Level 19.png Patrick, Tommy and Mike in Cry Babies.png IMG 2762.jpg Patrick, Alex and Jessie participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Patrick, Miyu and Julie participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png IMG 2888.jpg Slike, Jessie, Alex and Patrick participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Sakura,_Gwen,_Patrick_and_Alex_participating_in_Walk-Off_in_Wii_Party.png Patrick, Marco, Giovanna and Misaki participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Patrick, Emma and Ian participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Patrick participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Patrick, Jessie and Tommy participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Gabriele, Patrick, Gwen and Sarah participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Fritz, Patrick, Haru and Nelly participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Patrick in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(290).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 2 38 35 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 10 25 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 43 45 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 14 53 PM.png Hiromasa Vs Daisuke Vs Kathrin Vs Patrick.jpg Chris, Ashley, Shouta and Patrick in a Wii U match.jpg Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Pink Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Cycling Pros Category:Wii Party Category:Basketball Pros Category:Black haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Pink Males Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Opponents Badge Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Miis that wear purple thin armor Category:Dark Brown Skinned Miis Category:Miis that don't appear in Red Armor